harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Queenie Goldstein
. As Queenie is known to be younger, this places her earliest possible birthdate around June 1902, presuming Mrs Goldstein got pregnant again a month after having Tina (the soonest that is biologically possible) and had a normal nine-month gestation. She couldn't have been younger than 17 in 1926, as Ilvermorny students were not allowed to take their wands outside school according to Rappaport's Law, unless she broke the law. United States of America |died= |blood=Half-blood - Her sister Porpentina's blood-status is half-blood. As they have the same parents and grandparents, Queenie's blood-status would be the same. |marital= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Blond |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family= *Mr Goldstein (father) † *Mrs Goldstein (mother) † *Tina Scamander (sister) *Newt Scamander (brother-in-law) *Grandfather *At least one nephew or niece *Rolf Scamander (great-nephew) *Luna Lovegood (great-niece-in-law) *Anthony Goldstein (distant relative)[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown |patronus= |hidea=hide |job=Desk job in the Wand Permit Office"[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/05/fantastic-beasts-queenie Fantastic Beasts reveals a new magical power]" from Entertainent Weekly |house=Pukwudgie |loyalty=*Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Pukwudgie *Magical Congress of the United States of America *Goldstein family }} Queenie Victoria Natalie GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 (b. 1902 – 1909) was a half-blood American witch"Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com and the younger sister of Tina Goldstein. She attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Pukwudgie house. After graduating from Ilvermorny, Queenie acquired a desk job in the Wand Permit Office , within the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Because of her beauty she was described by others as being a "bombshell". She was also an extremely accomplished Legilimens, someone with the ability to extract feelings and memories from another’s mind. Queenie later became the sister-in-law of famed magizoologist and author Newt Scamander. Biography Early life Queenie was born in 1902 or later. She had at least one sibling, an older sister, Tina..@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter"Kate Upton, Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning Eyed for J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Trilogy (Exclusive)" at The Wrap The sisters lost their mother and father when they were young due to Dragon Pox. Afterwards, they were left to "raise each other," an experience that lead them to share a very deep bond into adulthood.Behind-the-scenes video from the official account on Twitter They may have been of Jewish heritage.J. K. Rowling revealed in a tweet that Anthony Goldstein was Jewish. Since she has also confirmed that Anthony is distantly related to Porpentina and Queenie, it is possible that the sisters were Jewish as well. During her youth Queenie attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). by J.K. Rowling on Twitter where she was sorted into Pukwudgie.Tina: Thunderbird. Queenie: Pukwudgie. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Adult life At some point after her graduation, Queenie landed a menial desk job in the Wand Permit Office at the Magical Congress of the United States of America.See this image of Porpentina Goldstein's MACUSA identification card on display as part of a prop exhibition in Japan. Tina worked as an Auror, but after she used magic in front of N.S.P.S. leader Mary Lou Barebone, she was demoted to a position in the same department as Queenie. Still, Queenie insisted that Tina was the career girl, not her, as she "spends most days making coffee or unjinxing the john.""'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from In 1926, Queenie was sharing a brownstone at 679 West 24th Street in New York City with her sister"‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story" from Collider"'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Queenie Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly when the pair were introduced to the soon-to-be famous British magizoologist and author Newt Scamander and No-Maj Jacob Kowalski. She took quite a liking to Jacob, as he was the first No-Maj she had ever had a decent conversation with (even if most of them were read by her). She was rather upset when she and Tina found that the men had left with the suitcase in the middle of the night, especially after she made them cocoa. The next day, while bringing coffee to a meeting room, she suddenly dropped the tray, breaking the glasses, when she realised Tina was to be executed. Whether it was by instinct or her Legilimency, she knew the danger Tina was in, as well as Newt. While on her way to find Tina, she spotted Jacob being escorted by Sam, an Obliviator. She originally offered to "obliviate" Jacob because someone called for Sam, but he caught her bluff, as that wasn't part of her department. Queenie then resorted to blackmail, threatening to tell Cecily that he's been seeing Ruby. Hastily, Sam left, leaving Queenie with Jacob. The two managed to break into Graves' office and retrieved Newt's suitcase and his and Tina's wands. When they finally caught up to an escaped Newt and Tina, Queenie ordered all three of them to get into the case. As she was the only one of them who wasn't wanted, she safely smuggled them and the suitcase out of MACUSA, with the excuse that she was heading home because she felt ill. When her supervisor Abernathy asked what the suitcase was for, she told him it was "lady things". After regrouping and devising a plan, the group headed for The Blind Pig. Before they gained entry, Queenie and Tina used magic to make them look more presentable for the speakeasy. When they entered, Queenie and Jacob shared some gigglewater, while Newt and Tina negotiated with Gnarlak. After he revealed a possible creature located near Macy's, the MACUSA showed up, revealing Gnarlak's betrayal. Queenie noted that the wanted signs behind her changed to the faces of Newt and Tina. She was delighted when she witnessed Jacob knock out Gnarlak. The group then Apparated away. When they arrived at Ginzberg Delaunay, they spotted the Demiguise, who eventually led them to the storeroom, where an escaped Occamy, immense in size, had been residing. Queenie slowly approached the creature but accidentally kicked a Christmas ornament, disturbing the Occamy. Terrified, she and Jacob looked for cover as it attacked. The group then tried to find an insect and a teapot, as Newt ordered. While looking, Queenie was knocked down by the Occamy. She then watched as Jacob threw a cockroach into the teapot that Tina found, and the Occamy flew directly into the teapot, shrinking in size, to devour the insect. Finally, all the creatures were caught and safe. Tina and Queenie marvelled at Newt's suitcase and his creatures. While there, Queenie noticed a picture of Leta Lestrange inside Newt's shed. Through her natural talent for Legilimency, she extracted the story between Leta and Newt despite his discomfort and embarrassment. She told Newt that "she was a taker, you need a giver". When Tina showed up and asked what they were talking about, she said they were talking about school. She then tells Jacob and Newt that she and Tina went to Ilvermorny, while Newt says he went to Hogwarts, which he believes is the best wizarding school. Queenie pronounced such belief "Hogwash". Before anyone can say anything else, the Thunderbird interrupted, as, according to Newt, he sensed danger. The group then witnessed the Obscurial cause havoc across the city. Newt gave his suitcase to Tina, and asked her to watch after his creatures. He then apparated away. Worried for Newt's safety, Tina hastily handed the suitcase to Queenie as she followed Newt through her own apparition. Unable to let her sister go, Queenie was about to repeat the pattern, but she was stopped by Jacob. Although resistant to his pleas, she read his mind, and understood what he went through during the war. Eventually Queenie and Jacob found Tina and Newt after the death of Credence and the arrest of Graves, who was actually revealed by Newt to be Gellert Grindelwald. Queenie pushed through the crowd to hug her sister, relieved to see her sister alive. She then witnessed the breathtaking moment when Frank took the Swooping Evil venom to the raining sky to contaminate the water, therefore Obliviating every No-Maj of the incident. The happy ending is short-lived, however, when they received orders that Jacob had to be Obliviated as well. Queenie tried to convince Jacob to let her go with him, but he refused, thinking that there are other men like him. She strongly disagreed, saying that he was the only one. After the tearful goodbye with the group, Jacob entered the rain. Queenie managed to gently kiss him before he "woke up". A few months later, Jacob had opened the successful bakery of his dreams, with pastries that resembled some of the magical creatures he encountered with Newt and the Goldstein sisters. One day, Queenie entered the shop in her usual pink attire, and Jacob's memories were rekindled as he touched his neck where the Murtlap bit him and he smiled. Physical appearance Queenie was a witch with blonde hair. She was noted for her beauty, being described as a "bombshell". Personality and traits Queenie was a free-spirited, kind-hearted woman. She was very empathetic and skilled in the art of Legilimency, which sometimes affected her relationship with others, but deepened the one she shared with her sister. She was also considered to be "very brave." Magical abilities and skills *'Legilimency': Queenie was an extremely accomplished Legilimens who could relatively easily look deep down into the story of someone if she really wanted to, which could sometimes be a lot for her to take onQueenie's powers are 'a lot to take on', says actress Alison Sudol, however, an Occlumens of immense power, like Gellert Grindelwald, was able to fully conceal his true thoughts from her, as Queenie was unable to see through his Percival Graves disguisehttps://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/809361237054201856. Unlike Severus Snape, who needed to train his skills, Queenie was said to have a natural talent.https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/811588195309723650 *'Nonverbal magic': She could use Legilimency by just looking at a person without speaking the incantation. She was also able to prepare a meal for four people without uttering a single incantation. *'Wandless magic': She could use Legilimency by just looking at a person without the use of her wand. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Queenie told Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski that her job at MACUSA mainly involved "unjinxing the john" and making coffee. *'Charms:' One of her hobbies was cooking and she was able to prepare a strudel by using magic. Queenie also knew some basic opening spells, including Alohomora and Aberto. *'Apparition': Queenie was capable of Apparating. Possessions *'Wand': Queenie's wand is made from an unknown wood and core. It was described as "sexy" and had an Art Deco-inspired design. - News: "Meet wand designer Molly Sole: a real-world Ollivander", by The Pottermore Correspondent The handle is in the shape of a shell and made of mother of pearl. *'Chadwick's Charms': A seven-volume series of Charms textbooks written by Chadwick Boot and used at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tina and Queenie Goldstein owned these books while living in an apartment together. *'The Witch's Friend': A monthly American wizarding women's interest magazine that was published in the early 20th century. Tina and Queenie Goldstein apparently subscribed to this magazine, owning the September 1925 issue. *'The Flap of the Cape': A wizarding book written by Abigail R. Cankus. Tina and Queenie Goldstein owned these books while living in an apartment together. *'The Owl Airforce': A wizarding book by Simon Dentata. Etymology Queenie is an affectionate name derived from the term queen, which is thought to be derived from the Old English word "cwen". Goldstein is an occupational German name, meaning "gold" with Stein being translated to "stone". Behind the scenes character in ]] *Alison Sudol portrayed Queenie in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter *It is possible that Queenie's first name originates from Rowling's list of Hogwarts students ("The Original Forty") written early on in the development of the books, some of which never appeared anywhere in the series. One such name is "Queenie Greengrass.", who was later renamed Daphne. Appearances * * * * * *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Character Guide'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Magical Movie Handbook'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide'' *''The Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them)'' Notes and references es:Queenie Goldstein fr:Queenie Goldstein pl:Queenie Goldstein ru:Куинни Голдштейн Category:1900s births Category:American individuals Category:Females Queenie Category:Half-bloods Category:Legilimens Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Orphans Category:Pukwudgies (house) Category:Wizards